


Facets

by hoken



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shion bottoms to one person and it's rena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoken/pseuds/hoken
Summary: Shion is much like a jewel, and Rena indulges in the side meant for her alone.
Relationships: Ryuuguu Rena/Sonozaki Shion
Kudos: 19





	Facets

There is a side to Shion that only Rena knows. 

It appears when they’re alone, sprawled out over Rena’s pink sheets and surrounded by soft pillows and stuffed toys. Usually, Shion is lying beneath Rena, disheveled, and despite the cutesy theme of Rena’s room, the expression she has is anything but. 

_No,_ Rena thinks, trailing her lips down Shion’s inner thigh. _Right now…Shii-chan is naughty._

After pressing a kiss to warm, flushed skin, Rena lifts her head and smiles. Shion is looking down at her, one hand lifted up to her mouth and nibbling on her finger—but after Shion meets her eyes, she moves her hand aside. Rena realizes then that she wasn’t biting herself; Shion was trying to muffle her voice. A thrum of excitement fills Rena’s chest before pooling between her legs.

“Mmm, you know, Shii-chan,” Rena says, “when you bathe at Rena’s house, you smell just like her.” 

Shion’s brows crease somewhat and she laughs, though the sound only betrays her embarrassment. “Oh? Well, I did use your soap, Rena-san. Of course we’d have the same scent, now.” 

“You did,” Rena agrees. “But it’s a little different.”

“Different…?” 

Her hands meander up Shion’s thighs. Rather than a black skirt, the only fabric separating Rena from Shion is a thin, white towel. Shion hadn’t the time to change into her sleepwear before this, and honestly, Rena thinks Shion couldn’t possibly look sexier than she did right now. The heat of the bath water clings to Shion’s supple skin, radiating off her body and warming Rena’s face. 

“Shii-chan, this smell isn’t _Rena’s_ smell,” she continues. Shion’s hand curls into a fist at her chest, and she grips the hem of the towel. The bottom, however, is completely at Rena’s mercy. “The scent of soap and the scent of a person are different, aren’t they?” 

Shion’s already rosy face becomes pinker. “I-I suppose.”

“So…Rena wants Shii-chan to _really_ have her scent.” 

Upon saying so, Rena pulls open the small towel wrapped around Shion’s slender waist. It’s quick, quick enough that she can hear Shion’s sharp intake of breath, and then Shion’s naked body is spread bare atop Rena’s mattress. Shion isn’t the type of girl to cover herself out of shame, but she does tremble just a bit. Rena doesn’t look at what’s been uncovered just yet, intent on committing Shion’s flustered features to memory. 

Shion levels her gaze with Rena’s. She still has it in her to put on confident airs, though Rena can easily see past it. “If I am to have your scent, then I assume you’ll be marking me in some way. Is that it?”

Slowly, Rena’s hands curl under Shion’s round thighs, gently easing them further apart. “Mhm-mm,” Rena hums. It’s in her nature to be playful.

“Ahaha,” Shion laughs, a little breathlessly. “As expected of Rena-san…You enjoy collecting things, don’t you? Almost like an animal.” 

“Does Shii-chan think Rena is an animal?” Rena asks, pausing. She doesn’t think she’s ever been told something like that; can Shion see something in Rena that the others don’t?

Shion’s eyes finally dart away, if only for a second. “A bit, yes…” She admits it carefully, like it’s a thought she hadn’t meant to share with Rena. “What you’ll be doing to me is similar.”

“I understand.” Rena settles comfortably between Shion’s thighs with a giggle. She breathes out and elicits a shiver on Shion’s behalf. Even with her face, her _mouth_ , so close to Shion’s core, Rena’s eyes never leave Shion’s face. “Shii-chan thinks Rena is claiming her.” 

There’s a flicker of something heated in Shion’s eyes. Her pink lips part as her thighs instinctively widen further, ultimately submitting to Rena’s advances. But if what Shion says is true, then what kind of animal is Rena? To make Shion Sonozaki, lovely and playful and _clever_ , practically surrender her body to a girl younger than she…Rena’s heartbeat quickens. _I want to see more_ , she thinks feverishly, _of Shii-chan’s lewd faces._

“Rena-san…” Shion breathes, reaching out to thread her fingers through Rena’s hair. Rena leans forward and into that delicate hand, mesmerized, watching Shion’s lashes suggestively lower as she arches her back like a feline. “Touch me.” 

Rena hums again. 

She could feel it this entire time—undeniable heat against her skin, right where she hovered over Shion’s most sacred place. And now at last, Rena looks away from Shion’s face to her soft, wet lower lips, and the wisp of faint curls above them. Feminine and sensual; a perfect representation of Shion’s very essence. 

Rena gently laps against Shion’s slick, eagerly tasting her and relishing in the cute gasp hears from above. No matter how many times she ends up in this position, the taste of Shion on her tongue makes her ache. Rena tightens her grip on Shion’s thighs, and mumbling a desperate, “ _Shii-chan_ ,” she fervently mouths at Shion’s hot folds. 

She’s met with a whine, and then Shion’s thighs close around Rena’s head to keep her in place. One of Shion’s hands retreats.

“Rena-san…!” 

Over and over, she kisses Shion, the tip of her nose brushing Shion’s clit every time she greedily runs her tongue up Shion’s slit. It’s true, Rena _does_ want to see more of Shion, hear more of those gasps and taste the headiness of her quim. It’s obvious at this point that Shion is doing her best to be quiet, or at the very least, not outright moan. Is she being modest? 

_No, Shii-chan is proud._

It must be the last of Shion’s self-defenses. 

Rena pauses her ministrations and glances up, panting. Their eyes meet again; the green of Shion’s are dewy and unfocused, and her large breasts move in time with every breath. A heavy blush has permeated her skin and has gone as far as her collarbone. Most importantly, the hand that had left Rena’s hair is pressed to her mouth to quiet her noises of pleasure. _Again, she’s…_

“Shii-chan, move your hand,” Rena orders, surprised by the raw edge she hears from herself. “Rena… _I_ want to hear you.” 

“That’s…” Shion’s reply tapers off, and she turns her head to the side. The tips of her ears are red. “…too much.” 

Rena gives Shion another kiss, right above her swollen clit. It’s pink and pebbled, and as soon as Rena’s lips touch it, Shion twinges, moaning absently into her hand. Spurred on, Rena whispers, “I think Shii-chan is cute.”

“Don’t…” Her voice is thin, hovering precariously above a whimper. 

“Is it sensitive?” Rena asks, licking once where Shion’s entrance is twitching. The heavy taste lingers on her tongue. “Shii-chan?” 

“Rena-san—I—” 

Shion’s entire body jerks as Rena latches onto her clit, gingerly sucking and flicking her tongue over the sweet little bud. Rena’s hands, already secured beneath Shion’s thighs, tug her closer so that there isn’t a feasible way to escape. Shion’s startled enough that her hand falls away as she cries out.

Determined now, Rena bathes Shion with her tongue and alternates between suckling and pressing open-mouthed kisses over heated flesh. For a brief moment, Shion can do nothing but gasp and quiver, and then she pulls Rena by the hair into her folds. What was left of Shion’s restraint crumbles as she grinds into Rena’s insistent tongue, keening and moaning.

“Ah…There!” Shion whines, throwing back her head. “Mmm— _ah_ —”

Rena can feel warmth in her face, behind her eyes, and crawling up her neck. Whether it’s from Shion or her own arousal, Rena isn’t entirely sure. But each time Shion cries out, that warmth spreads and echoes from deep inside her. If she were to take off her panties now, would they be as wet as she thinks? What would Shion say, peeling them off and seeing how badly Rena wants her? 

_Shii-chan…I love you._

She cherishes all girls, but Shion is special in her own right. Beautiful, strong, independent—but here, right now, Shion can think of nothing but coming into Rena’s mouth. _This_ is the side of Shion that only Rena has seen, that only Rena knows. And she will undoubtedly bring Shion right to the edge. 

When Shion’s moans become lighter, higher, Rena knows she’s close. Tiny, gasping noises seem to spill unwittingly from Shion, and her hips roll with every lap of Rena’s tongue. 

“R-Rena-san,” she pants, shaking from exertion. “I—I’m going to…” 

Rena hums a final time. The vibration causes Shion to make a small, choked sound, plaintive and weak. Shion’s nails, buried in Rena’s hair, pleasantly scratch at her scalp as she holds Rena flush against her lower half. 

Elated, Rena laughs once and speaks with her mouth lightly brushing Shion’s folds. “I’m ready, Shii-chan.” 

She wraps her lips around Shion’s clit and lavishes it with attention. Even as Shion stiffens up and cries out, even as Shion’s ankles hook around her shoulders to keep her close, Rena’s tongue urges Shion towards her orgasm. When their eyes lock, Shion’s expression twists and she squeezes hers shut. 

“Rena-san!”

Rena can actually _feel_ Shion spasming and throbbing against her mouth, helplessly jolting again and again as she comes. An erotic moan, bordering on needy, follows every minute convulsion. Without even realizing it, Rena moans in turn and presses her thighs together. _Ahhh,_ she thinks, eyes half-lidded, _Shii-chan’s taste._

Eventually, Shion quiets and shakily sighs. “Th-That was…” 

Pulling away from Shion’s core with her chin wet, Rena casually laughs. “Ehehe, Shii-chan came, didn’t she?” 

Shion’s body untenses and her hands slide down from Rena’s hair, cupping her cheeks. Rena blinks amusedly back at her, admiring the way Shion’s breasts bounce as she gasps for breath. “Rena-san…Teasing me like that—you’re a dangerous one, you know?”

“Really?” Rena kisses the sensitive skin of Shion's innermost thigh. “I think Shii-chan likes being teased.”

Shion huffs. “Get up here.”

Rena sits up and wipes her mouth with the back of her wrist. Giving Shion a pleased look, she then settles atop her girlfriend’s body so their lips are only an inch apart. Along the way, their nipples lightly touch, and Rena can’t help the little noise that catches in the back of her throat. 

“Oh?” Shion says, her green eyes glimmering mischievously. “Would you like me to return the favor, Rena-san?” 

Rena smiles, lowering herself to catch Shion in a kiss. Shion returns it easily.

“Mmm,” she murmurs, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> best series yuri ship handsdown. 
> 
> feel free to catch me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/shiisatoshi)! i'm taking higurashi writing requests now. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
